Left Behind
by xia hexa
Summary: Apa yang kurang? Saat dia disalahkan, dia hanya diam. Saat dia berkali-kali menaruh hati pada seseorang, pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa merelakan mereka pergi untuk orang lain. Saat akhirnya dia memiliki seseorang, pada akhirnya selalu dia yang ditinggalkan...


Chapter 1

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, others.

Pair: (main) HunBaek, (slight) ChanBaek, (slight) Hunhan.

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: YAOI, Don't Like Don't Read. Crack Pair.

The story is pure belong to me.

Happy Reading!

Apa yang kurang? Dia sudah mencoba menerima semuanya. Saat dia selalu disalahkan, tidak ada kata pembelaan yang keluar. Hanya ada wajah yang menunduk kecewa. Jelas, siapa yang tidak kecewa disalahkan atas seusatu yang bahkan tidak pernah kita pikirkan untuk melakukannya. Dia hanya diam, dan membiarkan orang-orang berpikiran salah tentang dirinya. Pernah terpikirkan dibenaknya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya, tapi percumapikirnya. Hanya akan membuang waktu.

Saat dia berkali-kali menaruh hati pada seseorang, pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa merelakan mereka pergi. Merelakan mereka untuk orang lain yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah kenal siapa. Dan berakhir dengan dia yang memandang dari kejauhan. Seperti biasa.

Saat akhirnya dia memiliki seseorang, menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalah bukan lagi hal yang baru baginya. Mengalah untuk merelakan waktu yang seharusnya dihabiskan berdua dengan sang kekasih justru dihabiskan sendiri oleh sang kekasih untuk mengurus kesibukannya. Dan tak jarang menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalah, mengalah untuk ditinggalkan..

Baekhyun masih setia duduk dibawah pohon sambil memangku buku yang dibacanya. Hanya buku pengetahuan biasa memang, tapi baekhyun yang dasarnya memang suka membaca dapat lupa waktu hingga berjam-jam jika suda menemukan buku yang tepat. Ini yang biasa dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Untuk menjauhkannya dari keramaian.

Baekhyun tidak begitu suka keramaian.

Baekhyun hanya mahasiswa biasa disemester lima. Postur tubuhnya yang memang terlihat lebih mungil dibanding namja kebanyakan dan didukung dengan wajah baby face nya yang manis ditambah rambut berwana brown lembut yang sedikit bergelombang seringkali membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah yeoja.

Mata sipitnya masih setia mencerna kalimat baris demi baris yang ada diadapannya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada namja lain yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Hyung!" teriak namja itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak berpaling dari buku bacaannya.

Merasa kesal, namja tadi mendatangi Baekhyun sambil sedikit berlari dan terus menerus meneriaki namja yang dicarinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hyung! Hyung! Baekhyun hyung!" teriaknya.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara. "Yak! Sehuna, berhenti berteriak! Apa kau tidak sadar kita menjadi pusat perhatian karena teriakanmu itu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling yang, oh, benar saja aksi Sehun tadi menarik perhatian para mahasiswa lain yang juga sedang menghabiskan waktu ditempat yang sama dengannya.

Sehun mengatur nafas sebelum mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Sesekali sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan menarik nafas dalam.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat tingkah salah satu dongsaeng sekaligus sahabatnya. Namja dengan warna kulit kelewat putih dan memiliki tinggi yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata ini cukup ramah, memiliki banyak teman karena pada dasarnya dia memang pandai bergaul. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang cenderung pendiam walau memang dia adalah orang yang periang. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang.

"Jadi," Baekhyun memulai percakapan karena meraasa Sehun terlalu lama berada dalam mode mari-kita-istirahatnya."Dalam rangka apa kau berlari dari ujung taman kemari sambil berteriak memanggilku seperti anak kecil tersesat yang akhirnya menemukan ibunya ditengah keramaian?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau tau hyung, aku sudah mencarimu hampir diseluruh ruangan dan gedung difakultas ini tapi kau tetap tidak ada. Dan kau justru duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku dengan santainya. Kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea untuk ini"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya—yang tetap saja terlihat sipit. "Yak! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku eoh? Apa kau tidak tau apa itu handphone? Kau bisa menelfon atau mengirimiku pesan dan bertanya keberadaanku sebelum mencari," jelas Baekhyun sambil menjitak pelan kepala namja didepannya ini.

"Appo hyung~" rengek Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya bekas mendapat jitakan sayang dari hyung kesayangannya ini.

Jujur saja, Sehun merasa nyaman bersama Baekhyun. Walau mereka sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele namun namja yang lebih tua darinya itu selalu bisa menenangkannya saat dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Bisa menjadi sahabat dikala dia memang sedang membutuhkan sosok sahabat. Bisa menjadi sosok hyung saat jiwa anak kecilnya sedang kambuh. Dan terkadang bisa menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkannya. Dibutuhkan dalam artian sebagai...kekasih.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah manja Sehun hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas. " Arra arra... Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea,"

Sehun yang mendengar nama separuh jiwanya disebut langsung memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Gomawo hyung~" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Reflek Baekhyun yang belum siap membuatnya hampir terjengkang kebelakang jika saja satu tangannya tidak bisa menyangga dengan baik.

"Ah ya, kau tau hyung?" Sehun dengan tiba-tiba—lagi, melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa?" respond Baekhyun,

"Kau tau hyung, kau tau Luhan sunbae?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Luhan sunbae? Sunbaenya yang kelewat cantik itu? Baekhyun memang pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang Sehun sebut barusan. Kesan yang Baekhyun dapat adalah kata cantik. Karena, memang Luhan itu cantik. Walau mungkin dirinya tidak kalah cantik dari Luhan.

"Aku menyukainya hyung," "Aku menyukai Luhan sunbae," Sehun berucap dengan nada yang kelewat semangat.

"A-apa?"

Sehun menarik badan Baekhyun agar posisi mereka kembali menjadi dalam posisi duduk. Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Sehun, namja yang jujur membuatnya merasa tertarik, namja yang jujur sering membuatnya gugup jika berada disebelahnya walau Baekhyun berusaha menutupi perasaan gugup itu.

"Aku. Menyukai. Luhan. Sunbae," Sehun kembali menegaskan kalimat yang sungguh, tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Dan darah Baekhyun seakan berhenti mengalir. Tangannya menjadi terasa dingin. Nafasnya menjadi pendek-pendek.

Rasanya ada nyeri yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya.

Tidak, jangan katakan lagi dia harus mengalah.

Sehun, namja yang disukainya. Menyukai orang lain.

TBC

Annyeong! perkenalkan aku author baru di dunia fanfic. Sebenernya uda dari lama aku mau post fanfic tapi berhubung ada berbagai kendala baru bisa jadi author sekarang. Mungkin fanfic yang aku buat cenderung ke crack-pair...

Ini fanfic pertama aku, ini bisa disebut summary. Harap maklum ne kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan. Dan jangan lupa untuk review. Aku masih new, jadi review, saran, dan kritik dari kalian bakalan sangat membantu banget buat aku. Makasih para reader semuanya :)

See you next chap!


End file.
